This invention relates to a method of rapid on-site determination of concentration of 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene (TNT) in effluent water.
The effluent water from the purification apparatus of ammunition plants may often contain traces of TNT. 2,4,6-Trinitrotoluene (.alpha.-TNT) is a blood and liver toxin, which can be absorbed through the skin, lungs, or gastrointestinal tract. In addition, photochemical degradation of dilute aqueous solutions of .alpha.-TNT result in a phenomenon aptly called "pink water." In order to reduce these undesirable effects and to meet regulatory standards, ammunition plants filter their effluent water though columns of strong absorbers such as activated carbon or diatomaceous earth. These columns will not extract unlimited quantities of contaminants. It is therefore desirable to determine when breakthrough occurs in order that the column be replaced.
At the present time, breakthrough is determined by collecting a sample of the effluent from the columns and analyzing it in a laboratory. Techniques of analysis presently employed include: oxidation followed by colorimetric determination of the nitrate content; extraction into an organic phase followed by analysis by gas chromatography; or reverse-phase high-pressure liquid chromatography. Detection has also been reported by measuring the fluorescence quenching of .alpha.-TNT trapped on a fluorescent ion-exchange resin. All of these analytical methods are time consuming and require chemical training to perform. It would be beneficial to be able to utilize a field detector which would be portable, provide a rapid analysis, utilize small sample volumes, be free of interferences, yield easily obtained results, require little technical training to use, a present no health hazards to inexperienced technicians.